Class of the Midnight Channel
by Awesome Archer
Summary: The small town of Atlanta, Georgia is a mostly peaceful place, that is, if you can handle the Shadows. So summon your Persona, or whip out your Evoker, cause it's time to change the channel...for good.    It's actually better than the summary says.
1. I'm Alive

Holy Crap, New Story~!

0.o….wow. Been about a year since I last uploaded anything new. Well, I would just like people who have read my Bleach stories to know that I'm not giving up on them. Life has been pretty hectic this year, and I have had no time to update. So, this is a little thing to say I'm not dead!

The story that will be updated regularly is a crossover between Persona 4( my favourite game) and Class of 3000(my favourite show). I don't think this a far off crossover because 1. The setting in Co3000 is in modern America, and Persona 4 is in modern-ish Japan. 2. Atlanta is kind of like Inaba, a little rural. I'm still thinking of a title, and there might be a sequel. MIGHT.

First off, the characters. All Class of 3000 characters will be there. As for P4, I might leave some people out(Teddie, Namatame, and Souji) but they will possibly have cameos.

My oc, who is not going to be a Gary-Stu, will be the protagonist. He has a lot of my personality and might come off as a jerk to the readers, lol. Be aware this is my first and not last Persona story, I will definitely write more. I'll be playing as I write so expect an almost exact script(excluding names, places, and some wording). Battle scenes with random Shadows I will skip, only the bosses battles will be written in full detail.

I'm very likely to start on the prologue tonight, so if this interests you please story alert, favourite or even go back into your history to make sure. I would also appreciate critiques on my work or grammar. Even a "Nice!" would be awesome^^.

P.S. The writing will be from the American version of Persona 4, which is the only version I have. Also, OCs are welcome. Just make sure to tell me name, age, appearance, personality, and what instrument they will play. Arigato~!


	2. Pushed to Destiny

**Class of the Midnight Channel: Home, Part 1**

**Author's Note: Hey, remember when I said in the last entry, that I would update in a week? Well, fuck that, doing it now. A profile of my OC, Makoto Fujimoto, will be available on my deviantart account soon. Dunno why the name rhymes, but whatever. Please note that I will try to include all characters in P4 and C3K, maybe take out a few.**

**Onward to the story~!**

"…_Now in case of turbulence, an oxygen mask will drop out from overhead. If you require any extra help, please consult one of our lovely flight attendants. We thank you for choosing Inaba Airlines"_

Damn it all.

I can't seem to get a simple break in my wreck of a life. The gods have got it out for me from the start.

Oh, forgot to introduce myself. Hey, my name's Fujimoto Makoto, though most call me Mako. I'm from Inaba, it's a pretty rural place, though it's pretty relaxing.

Right now I'm on a plane heading towards Atlanta, Georgia. My parents are overseas for awhile again, so they decided to ship me over to my uncle in America. Dang, was I happy when they crammed English down my throat. Happy enough to bash someone in the skull with a big ass math book. My weapon of choice.

Not really anything catches my eye out the window, 'cept some trees and farmland. I miss my buds. It was hard to tell 'em I was leaving for a bit, made me feel like a total dick. I needed music to calm me down, so I flipped on my iPod and dragged down to my anthem, Three Minutes Clapping.

Hey, we're landing now. Awesome.

Atlanta International was pretty bland, well, as bland as an airport could be. I'm not that tall, so I really couldn't see over some of the people.

"Hey, lil' man! Over here!" called the voice of my uncle.

My uncle Sunny's pretty cool. He was a former music superstar, but he quit to pursue teaching first year music at the local performing arts school. Nice to offer me a place to stay too, since I don't know shit.

A/N: The official P4 dialogue starts….now!

Next thing I see is some blue lights and checkboard flooring. Then a door.

Alright. What the fuck is going on? I thought I was standing in the airport for my uncle, now I'm in some bizarre..limo thing. S'blue all over, with fog out the windows, or what I think are windows. Some background music too. Lady with a pretty opera voice is good.

"Ah..it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny, hehehe." A creepy little old man with an abnormally long nose said, with a slightly nasal voice.

Holy shit, am I in hell?

'My name is Igor," the little old dude, now known as Igor, said, "I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

'Kay, so I'm dreaming. Right. Just keep on talkin' Igor.

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter."

"Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

**A/N: Ok, that ends official dialogue for this chapter, cause it gets annoying looking at the screen.**

"My name is Makoto Fujimoto. Please call me Mako." Wow, what a hard question. Even a monkey could answer that, you derp.

"I see."

"Let's take a look into your near future" Weird guy, fortune telling now? I'm probably unconscious in the real world. Sunny is probably worried.

Creepigor, that's what I'll call him now. Hahaha..

Creepigor then did a fancy hand trick and flipped all the cards over on his little blue table. Can the dude even walk?

And what's with the blonde babe on the right? Can't she talk?

"Tower in the upright position. That signifies a terrible catastrophe on the way."

"That doesn't sound good"

"I would have to agree with you on that, young one."

Ah. He understands normal speak.

Wonderful.

"We have an upright 'Moon' card."

Whee. 'Nuff said.

"Your cards display both 'misfortune' and 'mystery'…  
This is indeed very interesting."

Indeed it is, I like mysteries. But not when they happen to me.

"It seems that misfortune awaits at your next destination,  
and that you will be charged with solving a great mystery."

Misfortune's not good. Let's skip that shit.

"I'm sure that, in accordance with your contract, it will  
not be long until you find your way here once more."

"This year represents something of a turning point in your destiny,  
and unless you solve this mystery, your future may be  
forever lost to you."

Destiny? Forever Lost? Sounds like a videogame, a bad one at that. Maybe I should start playing Kingdom Hearts again if I get back.

"My role is to provide my guests with whatever  
aid they require, so that that does not happen."

That's cool, Creepigor. Now fade away…do it.

"This is Margaret.  
She, too, is a resident of this place"

Blonde babe has a name now. Sweet. She looks creepy too, the golden eyes don't look that welcoming. If you look close it looks like they're..glowing or some shit.

"I will be assisting you on your journey, dear guest."

Awright.

"Further details will be provided later."

"But until then, take care…"

More flashing lights, and checkerfloor. Now I'm back, looking straight up a Sunny's worried face.

"H-hey, you with me, man? You a'ight?" He asked me.

Nah, I'm good, Sunny. Just got back from a creepy exchange with a little old man telling me my destiny, and that I'm gonna be solvin' a mystery. No biggie.

"Yeah, I'm cool."

He looked a little less worried there. That made me a little happy inside. My uncle's one of the few people in my family I actually give two shits about. The others being my sister and friends I left in Inaba.

"That's great, though we should get you checked out at a hospital. Your parents never mentioned anything about fainting in that e-mail I got."

See? Ah, family. How I love thee.

"It's just a one time thing. Never gonna happen again."

"O-ok. Let's get goin' then. My car's near the front, the blue Jaguar. You can't miss it."

Of course, no one else owns somethin' that nice. Wish I had a car. I have my license but I only used the driving school rentals. A motorcycle would be more my taste. Something fast and loud.

On the way to his house I noticed Sunny peeking at me a few times. I think I really shook him up when I went down. My solution: shuffle songs and look out the window. Best way to shake it off, ever.

**Owari**

**Yeah, so that's the first chapter. I'm pretty proud of this, and it's just gonna get better. Wait until we get to the Personae, then the real action starts. I was inspired to write this by my friend Droplet-of-Sour, who is awesome with his Persona 3 story. **

**Well, until next time. Ja ne~!**

**Next chapter: Come forth from my soul, I'll teach you to rock.**


	3. Actual Plot? Fog? What's Going On?

**Chapter 3: It Begins…**

A/N: Uhh…wow. I finally update. I promise you, updating will be faster. BTW, If any of you are curious as to what Makoto looks like, I'm gonna update my profile and put the link there. His cool jacket, that's not marker. S'a paint pen.

Kay, let's get on with the story…

_**April 11, 2010/Monday**_

I think I must have fallen asleep sometime, cause Sunny was shaking me, trying to wake me up. I'm pretty cranky when someone wakes me up. Didn't feel any different from when I was younger.

"'Ey Mako, welcome back to the land of the livin'." Alright, I guess I am a little bit angry now.

"Ngh….Urgh…Shut..up…need..sleep.." That pretty much sums it up. I looked out the window of the car. It's raining. Could this day get any worse? First fainting in the middle of an airport, then shitty weather? Someone in the higher existence has got it out for me.

"We're here, man. Come on, let's get outta here 'fore the rain gets any worse."

I got out and grabbed my stuff just in time to get a good look around. We were in the woods. I never mentioned I _really _hate being around trees, did I? They make me feel claustrophobic.

"So many trees..." , I said as we raced to the front door of Sunny's house. He merely looked at me like I had 3 heads. I can't blame him at all, since he saw me pass out.

Nice first impression there, huh Mako?

Finally he opened the door just in time as the rain got a lot fiercer. The house was way beyond what I expected. For one thing, it was HUGE. There was a winding staircase with a banister I could (and possibly would) slide down on. All the furniture was elaborately designed, mostly music-orientated.

Sunny showed me around a bit, telling me where the bathrooms are, the kitchen, and some other places. He got to one door and handed me a little silver key. Guess this was my room.

All I can say about it was that it was blank. Very, very blank. The fuck? The walls, bed, even the floor and shit, were blinding. I hoped to God I could redecorate. First, the Back-On poster. Yeah.

_**Later..**_

I decided to try and get a little nap. I was exhausted, courtesy of jetlag and CreepIgor. I swear he gets some extra-strength whoop-ass from yours truly. But right now Sunny's calling me down for dinner.

….

…..

…Which way is the kitchen again? I wondered for who the fuck knows how long until I found it. Sunny was sitting down with a bowl of ramen for me and some..steak hybrid in front of him.

Mmmm..ramen.

He started off with some run-of-the-mill questions, like how my flight was, if I was ok, or if my parents knew I had fainted.

"Nope. They pretty much pushed me on the plane and left as quickly as they could. Don't worry, they always do that."

I learned today that Sunny can read people easily. He seemed to pick up on the tone my voice that I wasn't the happiest mother-fucker on the planet.

"Sorry, Sis has always been like that. Even with me. She pushed some many people away from her I'm surprised she married your father."

So am I, Unc. So am I.

_**April 12, 2010/ Tuesday / Weather: Raining**_

I dreamed tonight. I almost never dream these days, why today?

_I was standing in a massive studio, surrounded by lights. The lined forms of dead bodies formed a circle around the wide stage floor. I fell down, as a mass of darkness came closer and closer. It was just a blob, but I could see the power within it. I tried to get up and runaway, but the stage was covered with fog so it was almost impossible to see. The voice in my head told me to hold up my hand, and speak. My body moved like it was possessed. __**Per..**_so…_na._

I woke up immediately after that. What the hell is going on? Oh yeah, school day. Sigh..this can't go well.

The first thing I realized as I walked out the door was how _foggy _it was outside. Atlanta gets a medium amount of rain, but not so much that fog covers the whole city. Whatever, just getting my ass to school.

_**Daytime…**_

Alright, first period. Music 1 with Sunny Bridges. Ok, now where's the room? I looked around and saw a smaller Chinese girl wandering around the halls. Her clothes were..eccentric, for a nicer word. She seemed harmless, so I went to see if she knew the way.

''Scuse me, do you know where uh..room 101 is?"

A quick turn of her head. At least I got her attention.

"Yeah, it's right down the hall to the left. I'm going there to, so we can walk there together. I'm Kim by the way, Kim Chin."

"Makoto Fujimoto, jus' call me Mako."

"Makoto…? Oh! Sunny said there was a new guy joining our class, and that he lived with him. It's really great to meet you, I hope you enjoy our school!"

If that wasn't the crappiest welcoming ever, I'm a giant vanilla sundae. Which I'm sure I'm not, last time I checked.

So we ended up chatting a lot more, and Kim seemed like a good kid. Pretty easy to get along with, too. She played percussion, and she had a twin brother named Kam. He plays piano. I tried to play piano once, not a pretty sight, or sound for that matter.

Then the late bell rang.

Kim and I rushed to get inside the music room's door before Sunny got in. The music room was pretty standard, instruments everywhere, stands in front of the chair, and a big desk full of paperwork and sheet music.

There were about six other kids in the room, including Kim. One looked like a mini-Sunny with a sailor's cap and jeans, some blonde kid with a yellow cashmere sweater around his neck and expensive looking pants and shirt. An African girl who looked pretty tough, an extremely tall and geeky looking redhead, and a boy who looked like Kam, except a lot more conservative.

Sunny came in a bit late, so we had to skip the introductions. He went over to a case near the back corner and dragged it over to me. Must've been my old sax. Turns out I was right. It was still in almost mint condition, with a few scratches here and there. The mother-of-pearl keys were shined beautifully, and the body gleamed in the light. I was really surprised at how well it was fixed. Sunny must be a part-time magician to fix my sax.

Music class passed by very quickly. I didn't even hear the bell ring, I was so into the music. My other classes passed by in a blur. My last class was my favourite, math. I dunno how I got to be so good in math, but so bad in Japanese class. I got the pronunciation just fine, it was the writing parts I screwed up on. The kanji was difficult to remember and even harder to write down on a test. Somehow I managed to pass, with the help of some friends, aka Yukiko and Kou. I miss Inaba now….

I was sitting down after the lesson was done, when some kids gathered around the window.

"Ah, it's fogging up again? When will this ever stop?"

"Dunno man, but if this keeps up, we won't even be able to get around!"

The two guys went back to their seats to mope about the weather.

…..Wait a minute….

Fog…Oh crap. Not this shit again.

_**A/N: **_That's chapter 3. Oooh..the plot is actually getting somewhere, at least I think it is. Ohohoho…I can't wait 'til the ending. There is gonna be a HUGE twist. I didn't even have to use the script or the videos to write this. I feel special^^.


	4. Is It Too Much?

**Class of the Midnight Channel Chapter 3: Is It Too Much?**

**A/N: I'm just chapter-whoring. Cause I feel like it. See, I told you I'd update faster, because A, this is my LONGEST, and dare I say it, BEST story I have written on here. And B, I love Persona 4.**

**On with the story…**

_**Monday, April 12, 2010: After School**_

WHAT THE FUCK!

Why is the fog back again? I thought we defeated Izanami and Adachi already! This is all too much.

School's over, so I just had to wait in the music room til Sunny came to get me. It feels..nice having someone care about me. To pass the time I just hum some Japanese folk songs under my breath. I really didn't expect anyone to come up and scare the living shit outta me.

"Hi hi hi~!" A shrill girly voice. There was a little blond girl standing right in front of my face. Her smile was almost blinding. Oh crap, Madison…

"Uhhh..hi?"

"Why are you waiting here in front of the music room, Maky?"

Oh, she did it now. NO ONE CALLS ME MAKY. No one..

I reached up and grabbed her small wrist tightly with my right hand. She flinched and tried to back away immediately. Before she could squirm out of my grip, I pulled her close enough so that she could see right into my eyes.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again."

"..can you let me go now?"

I just let her go. I have no idea why I was so sensitive to that name.

I went back into the room and saw the redhead, now known as Philly Phil, talking to that rich blonde, Eddie and Lil D.

"Really, you gotta believe me!"

What the hell are they talking about? I decided to eavesdrop. Cause I'm like a ninja.

"I just can't. A show that comes on only at midnight on a turned off TV let's you see your soulmate? That's some straight up BS."

Well, he does have a point. But he hasn't experienced the true nature of the Midnight Channel.

"Hey, new guy! Come over here!"

"What you guys want?"

"Have you heard of the..Midnight Channel?"

Hmm..how do I answer this..? Fuck it.

"Um. You could say that I've heard of it. Yeah"

Lil D was really enthusiastic about this. I'd have to check up on him later.

"So..you guys wanna try it tonight?" Philly Phil asked.

"Sure." They all were pretty into this, though it wouldn't hurt for me to just see what's going on. I've gotta tell Yosuke about this.

Sunny's here. Thank God.

Awkward silence the whole ride home. Then Sunny started with the questions.

"So..did you make any friends..?"

"Yeah, I guess. Kim's pretty nice; she helped me around the school."

He just gave a little nod. I think something's wrong.

He did mention something earlier today while we were in class. Someone named…Mila wasn't there. I guess she was another teacher.

_**Monday, April 12 2010: Midnight**_

Fuck. It's midnight.

The Midnight Channel is still on, Philly Phil was right.

The person on the screen is blurred out. She seems to have short hair, kinda like Chie's, except it's darker. The woman looks like she's lashing out at something offscreen.

Then it stops.

Sigh…

_Thou art I, I am thou…._

Ah, my head!

_Part the seas of thine soul…_

The TV blinked on again, this time the background looked like it was going to suck me in. I have no idea why I did this, but I stuck my hand in, just like last time. Déjà vu.

_Insert random ringtone here._

It's Lil D.

"Did ya see that, man? Totally freaky!"

…

"Hell yeah."

"We gotta tell Philly Phil and the others about this tomorrow."

Long pause. Not a good sign.

"Right. Bye"

This is getting way out of hand.

_**Tuesday, April 13 2010: Weather: Foggy**_

Sunny still seemed out of it. I kept asking if he was ok on the way to school, but he just smiled and said he was fine. I'm not stupid, I know what "fine" can really mean.

The rest of the day was another blur. Math was as easy as ever, history was boring as hell. Not much else to say.

I heard some girls from dance class talking. My ninja-like eavesdropping skills are getting sharper.

"Miss Lopez hasn't been to school for a long time, huh?"

"Yeah, it's really getting weird. Class just isn't the same without Miss Lopez. Our substitute sucks at teaching. Who knows how she got out of college with her attitude?"

"It can't be helped. Maybe she's just sick. Oh, wait! We're supposed to have an assembly today! It's gonna start in a few minutes!"

Oh yeah. Sleep time. Yay.

The principal was kinda tall, and very clearly of Mexican heritage.

"Students, I have some new that is..um, how you say, unfantastic."

"Our first year Creative Dance teacher, Miss Mila Lopez, has….passed away…"

…..

….Damn.

Sunny must have been really close to Miss Lopez. His expression resembles a zombie as he gets up and leaves the room quietly.

All the other kids in the music class look terrible, and the dance kids looked worse, some crying silently. Others comforting each other.

The assembly continued on after awhile. Then Principal Luna tells us all to pack our things and go home early.

I really don't wanna leave Sunny by himself. I never knew Miss Lopez, but I could tell she was very important to Sunny. The ride home passes by quickly in silence. Sunny's driving like he's possessed, and I hold on tightly to my seat, hoping he doesn't get go off track and get into a crash.

I was right. It was just too much, too soon.

**A/N: Hey guys. I feel really bad for killing off Miss Lopez. I honestly do. She was probably one of the most interesting characters, along with Principal Luna, because they both have a few appearances in episodes and never talk about themselves much. **

**The action is gonna speed up in the next few chapters. And if anyone knows where to find Season 2, Episode 7 "The Cure", please tell me. I really need this episode.**

**Ciao~**


	5. What a Wonderful Worldnot

**Class of the Midnight Channel Chapter 4: What a Wonderful World…not.**

_**Wednesday, April 14 2010 Weather: Foggy**_

School's cancelled for the day. So that meant extra sleep.

Sunny's been like a robot ever since we got back from school yesterday. I tried to get him to talk, but all he did was sigh and mumble Miss Lopez's name under his breath.

What he said kinda surprised me. Partly cause he had just spoken to me, and his next words.

"..Let's go out somewhere. I heard there was a new grocery store near Five Points Park, Junes or something.."

Junes is in America now? More specifically, Atlanta? Niiiice, Yosuke.

Sunny seemed a little more upbeat, which in turn made me feel so much better. We drove down to the store, that annoying ass jingle I had heard waay too many times to be healthy following us.

HOLY SHIT.

"Hey, dude. Sup?"

That cannot be Yosuke. It just can't be everyone.

Ok Sunny, you can take me back home now.

"Yosuke..everyone. I'm gonna ask this as kindly as I possibly can."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

That was in Japanese.

Sunny just looked confused. Thank god for Rosetta Stone…

All of us, including Teddie, went to one of the tables in the food court. Everything was so nostalgic, it felt like I never left Japan. Except there are no Japanese signs everywhere.

I decided to translate for Sunny, cuz he had no idea what the fuck we were saying.

"So, these are your friends from Japan, huh? They seem like good kids." He whispered to me as Chie and Yosuke were about to strangle each other, Kanji and Yukiko trying to get them to stop. Teddie just sat there smiling in his bishie-ness, and Naoto-kun reading some detective book. I tried to get a peek at the title but she just moved away.

"ARGH! Chie, get offa me! I'm not some giant steak~!"

"Hell no! You're the one who stuffed Jello into my shoe locker, I know you did it! I had to scrub it for weeeeeks~!" (1)

"Chie, Yosuke, calm down! You're causing a scene, and making Mako and Sunny-san uncomfortable!"

Thanks, Yukiko.

"Dammit, can't you guys shut the hell up? I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Kanjiii-kuun~, dontchu wanna pet my fur~?"

Teddie is awesome. He just hit the ultimate target.

"Stupid gay bear, leave me alone!"

Hahaha..

Old times…

"…Why are you guys here again?"

Uh oh. They just got their serious faces on. 'Cept for Naoto, cuz she's always pretty damn stoic.

"We just wanted to see you, lil man. Everyone does."

Giant knife to the heart.

People actually miss me..?

"Plus we heard..the Midnight Channel is still on."

Wait, when did they hear this..?

"I was just sitting around in my room, then before I knew it, it was midnight. I think I saw a woman this time. Anyone you might know?"

Sunny spoke up. "Midnight Channel? What's that?"

I quickly explained the basic concept to him, and that Lil D, Philly Phil and Eddie all saw it too. I didn't really want to, but I told him the groups' history with said channel.

"We have to go in and stop whatever's going on."

"Only you guys are going? No way, I can't just let some kids into a TV alone. I'm going with you."

This is getting more intense by the minute. I guess we're going in.

"First we gotta discuss this with everyone else. Meanwhile, you guys get back to Inaba. I don't want you involved."

With some groans, they got up and left the store. Naoto turned back to me and said, "One more thing, if you ever need any help, we'll always be there." In perfect English.

Goddammit Rosetta Stone.

I called Eddie, Lil D, and Philly Phil again that night. We all agreed to let Sunny go with us, and to meet up at Eddie's mansion to use his giant TV. He said he would be there to supervise, but I knew he didn't wanna go.

Must've been scared.

Phil and Lil D were fine though. Phil gave us some pretty cool looking swords, which would have helped if they hadn't burst into flames at our touch.

So I opted for the double handed katana I got from Yukiko's castle.

Lil D found a baseball bat, while Phil used some kind of staff with a small crystal at the top.

I wonder where he found that. I just hope it doesn't burst into flames.

Sunny got hold of some long knives that were about as long as his forearms. Pretty nice for a music teacher/top-selling musician.

Eddie gave us some words of encouragement as we descended into the TV world. The same black and white swirls greeted my eyes as we fell further in.

All of us landed onto the familiar stage floor with outlines all around it.

"Ow!"

"What the heck, man?"

Everyone else landed on their butts, but I was used to it.

"Where..are we?" asked Phil.

"Gentlemen and Lil D, welcome to Mayonaka No TV, also known as the Midnight Channel." (2)

**A/N: Aaand…that's it for chapter 4.**

**Sorry it's so short, I have writers block…damn.**

**(1): I actually saw someone do this at my school. Trust me, it did take a few weeks to get that Jello out.**

**(2) Japanese for "Backside of the TV"**

**I'm so awesome^^ We're getting to the actual interesting part~!**

**Uhh..there might be a few Katekyo! Hitman Reborn references down the line. I'm pretty new to the series (buying volumes 1-2 today). I've only watched the anime, up to episode 10. **

**And if anyone has a certain anime or game they want me to make fun of in this story, please PM or review.**


	6. In Which We Eat Chicken Nuggets

Class of the Midnight Channel Chapter 5: In Which We All Eat Chicken Nuggets, and Kick Ass.

A/N: I bet you guys can tell I was hungry this whole fucking chapter.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. We're in the Midnight Channel again. Only thing to do now is to look the fuck around.

My name's Makoto Fujimoto, and I'm in a fictional TV world, where my only protection is a music teacher and a couple 14 year-olds.

Short version, I'm boned.

"Hey guys." I asked.

"Yeah?"

"When we get back..can we get some chicken nuggets?"

Cue group face-palm. What a nice reunion.

What? I'm one huuungry muthafucker.

Sunny finally gathered the balls to speak up.

"We should just get this over with. Now which way..?"

"HI GUYS~!"

Ohfuckno. Not..

Yeah, it's fuckin' Teddie.

Dude, I don't blame Kanji for hating him.

Since Sunny and the gang don't know what the fuck, I decided to employ myself translator for the rest of the trip.

"Teddie, what is going on? Why are you back here?"

"Th-this is my home, Mako-chan~"

That's it, fuck consequences. Imma smack dis bitch.

"Wha-why did you do thaaat~!"

Cuz you're annoying. Deal.

"Hey, hold on Mako, give the guy a break. At least I think it's a guy. Maybe I could do some experiments on it, see what makes it tick!" Philly Phil you dumbfuck.

"Noooo!"

Hey you, *points to author* get this bitch bear outta here, 'fore I beat yo ass.

"Uh, Mako?"

"WHAT LIL'D?"

Lil D points to the broken wall of the studio right in front of me.

"You're paying for that…"

Dammit.

There goes my check for this week.

Oh well.

Same old ominous red and black sky. Oh shit, look at the town.

The whole area near the park is damaged, 'cept for one house. Must be Miss Lopez's place, cuz there's dance shit all over. And there's police tape criss-crossing the windows. The door's wide open, too. Not a good sign.

Sunny's eyes glazed over. I guess he's been here a lot.

We all wandered into the house with our weapons ready. Who knows what the fuck is gonna happen now.

Aaand..holy fuck Shadows.

_Thou art I..I am thou…_

Shut the fuck up in there.

_From the sea of thine soul.._

We're about to get screwed by Shadows, and I choose to go schizo NOW..?

Ah, fuck it. S'beatin' time.

"Be careful!"

Shut the fuck up Teddie.

PLEASE.

Woo, blue flaming ass card with a mask on it.

OW FUCK NO.

Just kidding.

"Per…son..NA..!"

Bitchin'.

Got's me a Persona. Again. What..the fuck..?

These shadows are pretty weak. Hey, it's the beginning of the story, what the fuck do you expect?

I decided to give both of them a nice little present of an Agi to their ugly bitch faces. Wait, they don't even have eyes. That doesn't count. Damn.

To add injury to, well, injury, what the fuck do you do? Do you half-run up the side of a red and black window, jump on top of a bitch-faceless shadow and river-dance on its tongue?

Yeah, you do. S'what I did exactly. Stabbin' it in the teeth helped a little too.

Now Sunny and the gang are lookin' at me like I'm a crazy mofo. Which I am.

"And that, gentlemen, is how you kill Shadows."

A collective "…." Dot chorus. Yeah.

Onto Miss Lopez's house.

Her house is a dump. That's the first thing I noticed. All things related to dance and music were tossed out onto the floors, along with some...unidentifiable objects.

"Hey, look at this!" Lil'D shouted.

It was a picture. Not just any picture, but one of Miss Lopez and some guy. He was pretty tall compared to her, looked pretty rich too. A huge knife mark separated their happy faces.

The knife was stained with blood. Lopez's blood. Oh shit. Shit shit shit.

That's Sunny in the picture

Looks pretty recent too. Possibly taken last week.

Oh wow, voices…from nowhere.

'Useless!"

"Have you no shame!"

"You cannot marry him, Mila!"

"I forbid it!"

"Worthless, lying cheating woman!"

Ouch.

These must be her inner thoughts before she was dropped in here. And crunched by the shadows like a rice crispy treat.

"…Sunny..."

"What? Me? Mila! Where are you?"

"Sunny...truthfully I always…"

"Always what, Mila? Speak to me, girl!"

"I always thought…"

"YOU WERE A GIANT PAIN IN MY ASS!"

Gasp choir. How wonderful.

"Wh-what?"

"You were always following me around the school, chasing me like a school boy and his mother!"

"You ruined my life, or what was left of it! I had to end it, I just had to!"

"The only reason I even spoke to you was because we both taught accelerated arts! I wanted nothing to do with you, Mr. Music Super-Star!"

Now Sunny just looks fucking down. Dude needs to watch Alice in Wonderland. Nowait, Shadow Sunny.

"Aww. Boohoo. I feel so sorry for myself. Why was I even born..?"

I don't think a movie will fix this.

Even Disney can't save our asses now.

Sunny staggered back a little. His shadow form looks even creepier than the others.

Even more terrible than Kanji's, and that was just sick and wrong.

"Oh, but what do I care?I just wanna get back to my music and get the hell outta this lame town! Who would want to live here?"

"Shut up!"

"I know I wouldn't, because I AM YOU!"

A/N: Shit just got real. And I apologize for the fourth wall breaking. All costs to be transferred to Mako's wallet.


	7. New Shit

New Shit.

You guys are awesome. Seriously. I would have never continued this story without your support.

Just for reviewing and leaving me great comments and advice, you guys get 2 new chapters. Chapter 6 is almost done and I have to do 7. You can leave me some more suggestions on my deviantart, link's on my profile.


	8. Sunny Blues

Class of the Midnight Channel Chapter 6: Sunny Blues

"You're not me!"

And with that, we start this shit.

Shadow bitch turned into a fucking knight. With a HUGE lance that looked about ten times bigger than me.

"HAHAHA! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO! WHAT CAN A SKINNY LITTLE WIMP LIKE YOU DO?"

"Let's see…I can do…THIS."

I dove under his giant metal crotch plate and craned him RIIIGHT up his big knightly ass. And then my shoe fell off. Fuck. That's the las

I made a big mistake wearing limited edition Nikes in here.

"That's it, you can kill my uncle's girlfriend, even kill these mofos." I pointed to Lil D and Phil, who responded with a "What?". "But you DIE FOR MY NIKES!"

Motherfucker. Ok, dodge the lasers coming from his fucking lance, I can do that.

"ZIO!"

Haha...gotcha, dickwad. He got a little dazed then fell off his metal horse thing.

I looked back at the guys and grinned. "See, I got this under-FUCK!"

WHAM!

My nuts….ow.

This is gonna hurt in the morning. Maybe next week…

Step..ouch..step..ouch…

"JUST FOR THAT, YOU GET YOUR HEAD OVER MY FIREPLACE!"

"FUCKIN PERSONA!"

And out Asclepius came, shaped like a giant serpent. What. It had FUCKING WINGS, man. And a white Greek robe wrapped around its tail.

"DIA, BITCH!"

I feel freakin' awesome now. So I leaped off Miss Lopez's giant couch and Spiderman-ed up Shadow!Sunny's lance. I laid a few combos on his masked face before giving him a roundhouse to the temple.

Dude staggered a bit after that, and did a little skip-limp over to his horse. I tried to keep up with the guy's massive legs 'fore they stomped me into a Mako-pancake.

I got to the horse before him with the help of a Sukukaja, courtesy of Asclepius. He's pretty good with healing and status boosters. With an occasional offensive move.

With a giant leap across the room I ran up to the horse, who made the big mistake of rearing up in front of my sword, so I slashed off the fucker's hooves. No galloping for you anymore, Seabiscuit.

'_Shala-shalalala-la-shala-shala~'_

Why's my damn phone ringing now?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME ON, FINISH ME!"

Middle finger to him.

"Scuzi. I'm on the phone."

It's Eddie. And he's pissed.

"Where are you guys, it's been hours! Hurry up and come back, my dad is coming home soon!"

"Um, we're kinda doing something now, s'gonna take a while. Any way you can stall him?"

"Fine, I'll tell Sulu to release the animals at the zoo to block his path. It should work for another 20 minutes."

"That's all the time I need." _Click._

We should be done with this pretty soon, cuz Shadow's pretty much nothing without his steed.

"Fine, I'll finish you, but I want my shoe back first."

"Whatever, puny one. Here."

He reached into his giant clump of chainmail and steel plate to dig out my-

aaaand a Nike to the face. Ow. Beats a hit in the happy zone any day.

"WAAAAHOOOOO MUTHAFUCKAAAA!"

I carved a gaping hole in his chest, as he fell to the ground screaming. His form was replaced by the normal Sunny, whom we all ran up to.

"Ugh…what happened?"

Your suppressed feelings just manifested themselves into a benevolent form trying to kill me.

Other than that, nothing.

"Sunny, you aight?"

"You should have seen Mako! He was all, BOOM, Bam, blowing things up!"

Shut up you fucking ginger dick.

No offence to the ginger readers out there, I love you guys. Really, I do.

I checked my watch; it's been about 2 hours since we first got in here. Teddie ran off somewhere, probably to masturbate.

I looked to Phil and Lil D who were trying to help Sunny up. I guess since I'm the biggest and I gots a Persona, Imma have to carry him.

Shadow boy is just standing over there all quiet, creepy ass yellow eyes glowing.

Sunny limped over to him.

"You're right. It's time I faced who I was. I used to want to leave here, but I realize this is my home. Mako and the kids have made my life here worth living."

"Uh, Sunny, could you speed it up a bit?"

"Uh, haha. Yeah. As I was saying, you are me, and I am you. I truly understand where I belong, and it's here with my students."

Shadow Sunny nodded, and disappeared into blue sparkles of light. The same image of the knight on the horse floated above his head, then dissolved into Sunny's head.

"Sunny has faced his true self, and has received the façade to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Alexander the Great."

Then he collapsed. Fantastic.

I gotta carry him? This wasn't in the schedule, neither was the ass-kicking or the ambiguously homosexual bear.

Speaking of said bear, here he comes waddling now.

"What you want now, Teddie?"

Here come the tears. Oh god nooo…

"You guys left meee~!"

"You were slowing us down, we had to leave you. Come on, we have to get Sunny home to get some rest."

"Alright, I'll stay here and make sure everything's ok."

I had Lil D and Phil grab Sunny's legs to drag him to the stack of TVs. Hey, dude's freaking tall as hell. And I'm not the greatest lifter in the fucking world.

I really don't wanna go back there for a while. It's not the best thing in the world to see your only uncle consumed by his thoughts and fears, plus having to duke it out.

He lost his girlfriend too. Give the man a break, world.

SO now we're back at Eddie's. And we apparently made it just in time to here his dad's limo glide into the driveway.

"Hurry, get outta here!"

Jesus muthafuckin Christ we have an unconscious music teacher here who just faced his freakin self and you're worried about your DAD?

At least you have one.

Lil D, Phil, Sunny and I fucking raced out the backdoor of Eddie's house when we saw his dad enter the house. I really owe him now for giving us a place to go into the Midnight Channel.

…..

Now I remember what I was truly going to do with my life.

"Hey guys?"

"What's wrong Mako?"

"We forgot something. Something important."

"WHAT?"

"I forgot to get my chicken nuggets."

Face…meet Lil D and Phil's hands.

"Dude, we need to get Sunny home. Is your stomach all y'all think 'bout?"

Pretty much.

"I'm hungry, what's wrong with that?"

"Whatever man. Let's go."

And so begins the long ass trek to the house.

Fucking trees, fucking nature, fucking mud on my sh-

MUD ON MY SHOE!

ARRRGH.

I love my shoes. Like, too much to be healthy.

I won these fuckers and I expected them to be in perfect condition to the time I go back to Japan.

Why me?

Yeah, so after my little temper tantrum we finally got to the house as the sun was setting over the city.

What a beautiful sight it was.

I loved living here in Georgia. It's much less crowded here, and you can actually see stars in the woods. I suddenly remembered when I was about 5 years old, and my father took me out to the countryside and just watch the sky.

I really missed that feeling when he and mom died.

I just wish they didn't have to leave me all alone in Shibuya while they went on that damn business trip.

I dread September, and how I will have to go to New York to see them.

Maybe I'll see….nah, he wouldn't be back by then.

After I laid Sunny in his bed, I attempted to make myself some bagels in the crappy toaster. The first time I tried to use it the thing almost burned my hand off.

A few tries later, actually 3, I finally got something edible.

I really need to learn how to cook.

Or else I'm really boned.

I watched a little TV as I ate my awesome bagel. Just some soap operas and reality TV, so I just watched a few Pay-Per-View movies. All that was on was Alice In Wonderland, the new one, which I wasn't really a fan of. Damn remakes.

I watched that for a little bit, then I turned it off and went upstairs to just collapse for the night.

Well shit on my tater-tots.

Velvet limo time again.

Creepy chuckle from old-ass man "Welcome back, young one."

"What the fuck do you want now? I'm tired."

"It seems you have a new power. It might seem very familiar to you."

"Yeah yeah, Persona, Social Links, all that shit, blahblahblah…"

"Hmmm, it seems you don't understand your true power…"

Huh?

True power? Is Igor goin' senile on us?

"Hmhmhmhm…I'll let you find out for yourself."

Margaret finally got off her shy ass and showed me some big blue book.

Oh yeah, the Compendium.

"Thi-"

"I know what that is, what it does, and how much to pay. Just shut the fuck up and let me have my sleeps."

Ouch, Margaret glares hurt me very much.

"Fine, go to sleep. But don't expect any discounts on your Persona registration."

Well, fuck you up the ass with a wooden dildo, Mrs. Velvet Crotch.

Needless to say, I didn't sleep well that night.

A/N: WTF? This chapter is loooong…

Why Alexander the Great? I dunno, I was watching Hetalia.

And I know a few people will catch the little thing I wrote. Who is this "he"?

I'm sucha dick^^


	9. Well

**Well, Fuck**

**Uh, sorry if you guys were expecting a chapter. Since I've seen that there are barely any Ace Combat X stories, and no ones with a FEMALE Protagonist, I decided to make it my job.**

**I will leave this story up, but I'm going to focus on other things. So…sorry.**


	10. Announcement

So, it's down to this.

New chapters of each story will only be published on my dA account, link's in my profile.

..yeah….


End file.
